


They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust

by achildofyavanna (Minionfromthedark)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/achildofyavanna
Summary: "Wusstest du, dass ich eine Viertel Herde Bantha wert bin?“Als Jyn scharf einatmete, sagte Baze, ohne die Augen zu öffnen: „Mein Ehemann ist ein reueloser Lügner. Er ist kaum ein krankes Bantha wert, von einer gesunden Viertel Herde mal abgesehen.“Oder, Baze und Chirrut haben mehr als die Hälften ihrer Leben miteinander verbracht, und Chirrut erzählt gerne Geschichten von den Umständen ihrer Heirat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/gifts).
  * A translation of [They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127249) by [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/pseuds/dharmaavocado). 



Bodhi war der erste, der fragte, als sie die Ruinen Jedhas hinter sich ließen, während Chirrut gegen seine Seite lehnte. Baze fühlte, wie die Trauer von ihm sickerte, wie Wasser durch Risse im Boden, so gewohnt wie die Hitze von Chirrut auf seiner Haut. Sie waren wieder einmal ohne Zuhause, und dieses Mal, so fürchtete er, würde es auch so bleiben.

„Seid ihr beiden schon lange zusammen?“, fragte Bodhi, und seine Hände zuckten nervös, bevor er sie zurück in seinen Schoß legte. Cassian hatte ihn freundlich vom Cockpit gescheucht, mit der Anweisung zu schlafen, aber Baze konnte das Durcheinander von Bodhis Gedanken spüren. Schlaf würde niemandem hier schnell kommen.

„Unsere ganzen Leben.“, antwortete Chirrut.

„Wir haben uns nicht unsere ganzen Leben gekannt.“, sagte Baze, stupste Chirrut gegen die Schulter. „Lüg den Jungen nicht an.“

„Ich lüge nicht.“, antwortete Chirrut gelassen. „Ich kenne dich für den einzigen Teil meines Lebens, der wichtig ist.“

„Die Flucht hat dich durcheinander gebracht.“

Chirrut lächelte, den Kopf gedreht in Bodhis Richtung, und sagte: „Mein Ehemann wird schnell schüchtern.“

Baze dachte darüber nach, Chirrut zu Boden zu schubsen, aber Chirrut hatte sich gegen diese Aktion bereits standfest gemacht. Er kannte Baze gut.

„Ihr seid verheiratet?“, fragte Bodhi.

„Ja.“, sagte Chirrut. „Als ich ihn zum hundertsten Mal in unseren Übungskämpfen besiegt hatte, da wusste er, er würde niemals einen besseren Mann für sich finden, und heiratete mich an diesem Tag.“

Baze kannte seinen Teil und sagte: „Du hast geschummelt und meinen Kopf auf den Boden geschlagen. Als ich endlich aufwachte, hatten uns die Meister bereits zu Eheleuten gemacht. So wurde ich in die Hochzeit mit einem solchen Idioten wie dir ausgetrickst.“

„Ich bin nur ein einfacher, verliebter Idiot.“

Dieses Mal schubste Baze ihn tatsächlich, aber nur leicht, sodass Chirrut mit der Bewegung mitging und wie eine Welle gegen den Strand wieder gegen seine Seite schwappte.

„Ihr macht doch Witze.“, sagte Bodhi.

„Ja.“, sagte Baze, denn er mochte den Mann. Obwohl Chirrut für sein eigenes Vergnügen Geschichten erfand, wollte Baze Bodhi, dessen Mut hart erkämpft war, nicht anlügen.

„Aber ihr seid verheiratet?“

„Für meine Sünden.“, antwortete Baze.

„Ziemlich viele.“, fügte Chirrut hinzu, und Baze schnaubte, konnte das nicht verleugnen.

Bodhi zögerte für einen Moment und fragte dann: „Wie lange schon?“

„Für den einzigen Teil meines Lebens, der wichtig ist.“, sagte Chirrut, und als er sich nach ihm streckte, ließ Baze ihn seine Hand finden.

 

…

 

Baze traf Chirrut das erste Mal, als er 15 und noch nicht ganz in seine Ohren gewachsen war, eine Tatsache, die ihn Chirrut nie vergessen ließ.

„Es ist erstaunlich, dass der Wind nicht in ihnen hängen bleibt und dich mitreißt.“, sagte Chirrut gerne, den Kopf in seine Richtung gelegt.

„Du redest Unsinn.“, würde Baze erwidern, bereits gewohnt an Chirruts Necken, das nie ins Grausame überging. „Woher solltest du wissen, wie sie aussehen?“

„Die Macht erzählt mir von wichtigen Dingen.“ Und dann, schneller als er sich bewegen sollen könnte, griff er Bazes Ohren in seinen Händen, rieb seine Daumen über die Schellen. „Sie sind ziemlich groß. Kein Wunder, dass Meister Solare gerne an ihnen zieht. So ein großes Ziel kann man nicht ignorieren.“

„Ich zeig dir ein einfaches Ziel.“, erwiderte Baze etwas dümmlich, versuchte sich aus Chirruts Griff zu befreien.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie mir nicht gefallen.“, sagte Chirrut, und sein Lächeln wuchs, groß und weit, und zeigte zu viel Zahnfleisch. „Ich mag sie.“

Die Röte erschien schnell und heiß, und Chirrut, sensibel sogar zu der kleinsten Veränderung in der Luft, muss die Hitze gegen seine Hände gefühlt haben, denn er sagte: „Sie machen sogar den Rest deines Gesichts wett.“, und lachte, als Baze ihn in den roten Jedha Sand schubste.

 

…

 

Schiffe des Imperiums, fand Baze zu seinem Unmut heraus, waren nicht gemütlicher als die antiken Frachtschiffe, die schwer aus Jedhas Atmosphäre gestiegen waren. Die Bank war steif unter seinem Rücken, aber Chirruts Schoß, wenn auch kein Kissen, hieß ihn willkommener als das harte Plastik.

Chirrut war leise geworden, als sie Eadu hinter sich zurück ließen. Seine Finger waren sanft wo sie über Bazes Haar strichen, immer noch feucht vom Regen. Später, falls sie die Zeit und Privatsphäre bekämen, würde Chirrut sanft die Lederstreifen lösen und jegliche Knoten auskämmen, so wie jede Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

„Du solltest es wachsen lassen.“, sagte Chirrut, als sie 16 und mit Schweiß und Dreck des Tages bedeckt waren. „Es würde dir stehen.“

„Sagt der blinde Mann, der sich nicht mal den eigenen Kopf rasieren kann.“, sagte Baze.

Chirrut lächelte. „Dieser blinde Mann weiß, dass alles, was diese Ohren versteckt, nur zu deinem Vorteil sein kann.“

Sogar jetzt, lange Zeit nachdem sie ihre Jugend hinter sich gelassen hatten, zwickte Chirrut sanft die Spitze seines linken Ohres, und Baze zwickte seinen Schenkel, bevor er sich wieder richtig hinlegte. Er würde so viel schlafen, wie er konnte, und in ein paar Stunden würde er über Chirrut wachen, wenn er an der Reihe war.

Er war eingenickt, beruhigt von Chirruts Hitze und seinem regelmäßigen Atem, als ihn das leise Tappen von Fußstapfen und das Rascheln von Kleidung genug weckte, um Jyn sagen zu hören, seltsam zögernd für solch eine rücksichtslose Frau, „Also seid ihr beiden...“

„Verheiratet?“, sagte Chirrut. „Ja.“ Seine Finger pressten fest gegen die Krone seines Schädels, also ließ Baze gehorsam die Augen zu. „Warum fragst du?“

„Neugier, schätze ich.“, sagte Jyn. Wieder das Rascheln von Kleidung, als ob sie sich ihnen gegenüber hingesetzt hätte. Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, weil sie ihn nicht in seiner Ruhe stören wollte oder damit die anderen nicht zuhörten, das wusste Baze nicht. „Ihr beiden kennt euch ziemlich gut.“

„Das sollten wir auch.“, sagte Chirrut, Vergnügen in seiner Stimme, und Baze unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Wir wurden einander als Kinder versprochen.“ Es gab eine Pause, in der sich Baze Jyns ungläubiges Gesicht vorstellte, bevor Chirrut sagte: „Auf Jedha ist das nicht ungewöhnlich, besonders während Trockenzeiten. Eine Krankheit ließ mich im Kindesalter erblinden. Das war bevor ich in den Tempel eintrat.“

„Also wart ihr verlobt?“, fragte sie, etwas Verwirrung in ihrer Stimme, und Chirrut zwickte wieder sein Ohr, als Baze fast lächeln musste.

„Bazes Familie hatte eine Farm, klein aber profitabel. Unsere Eltern waren befreundet, und beide wollten einen guten Partner für ihre Kinder, und so wurde ein Abkommen erreicht. Natürlich, wegen meiner Blindheit, stattete mich meine Familie mit einer Mitgift aus. Wusstest du, dass ich eine Viertel Herde Bantha wert bin?“

Als Jyn scharf einatmete, sagte Baze, ohne die Augen zu öffnen: „Mein Ehemann ist ein reueloser Lügner. Er ist kaum ein krankes Bantha wert, von einer gesunden Viertel Herde mal abgesehen.“

„Ich bin mindestens drei Herden wert.“, sagte Chirrut. „Und du solltest eigentlich schlafen.“

„Wie soll ich schlafen, mit deinem nie endenden Gebrabbel?“ Er drehte sich zu Jyn, die mit den Armen verschränkt saß, Müdigkeit und Schmerz sichtbar in den Falten um ihren Mund. „Wir wurden nicht als Kinder verlobt. Ich wurde von meinen Tanten erzogen. Ich habe Chirruts Eltern nie auch nur gesehen.“

„Eine konstante Quelle der Enttäuschung für sie.“, sagte Chirrut, der beim Tempel zurückgelassen worden war, blind und kränklich, um von den anderen Wächtern groß gezogen zu werden.

„Eine weitere Lüge.“, sagte Baze. „Sie sind dankbar, dass ihr idiotischer Sohn einen vernünftigen Mann davon überzeugen konnte, ihn zu heiraten.“

„Einen gereizten Mann wohl eher.“, antwortete Chirrut.

Jyn stieß einen Atem aus, der mit sich ein kleines Lachen trug und sagte: „Wie lange seid ihr schon verheiratet?“

„Lange genug.“, antwortete Baze.

„Nun, mein Beileid an euch beide, dann.“, sagte sie, stand auf und bewegte sich zurück zum Cockpit, wo sie K2 wieder rausschmeißen würde, wenn sie ihm zu lange auf den Geist gehen würde, vermutete Baze.

„Endlich versteht jemand mein Unglück.“, sagte Baze.

Chirrut bedeckte seine Augen, die Handfläche kalt und trocken. „Geh schlafen bevor du noch reizbarer wirst.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht möglich ist.“ Er hob Chirruts Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf die Handfläche. „Und jetzt sei leise und lass mich ruhen.“

Chirrut seufzte, doch seine Finger strichen wieder durch sein Haar, und so schlief Baze, bis er Wache halten musste. Er saß angelehnt an das Schott, Chirrut gegen ihn gelehnt, sein Kopf über Bazes Herz, mit Bazes Hand über seinem Ohr. Sogar damals in ihren Räumen auf Jedha hatte Chirrut Probleme gehabt, in den Schlaf zu finden, die Geräusche der Stadt in manchen Nächten beinahe zu viel für ihn. Es beruhigte ihn, sich Bazes Herz anzuhören, das im Takt von Chirruts eigenem schlug.

So fand Jyn sie, von K2 weggeschickt, wie Baze es vorhergesagt hatte. Sie nickte sporadisch ein, wachte wieder auf und schaute nachtragend aus. Chirrut hatte zugegeben, dass sie ihn an eine ihrer Schwestern im Tempel erinnerte, an Lyreth, die man in ihrer Jugend immer mit Chirrut zusammen gebeugt finden konnte. Wann immer er ihnen über dem Weg lief, wurde Chirrut, der ohne Scham und wunderschön war, fleckig rot im Gesicht.

„Nimm es nicht persönlich.“, würde Lyreth mit einem bösen Lächeln sagen. „Wir reden nur über dich.“

Nein, Jyn war nicht wie Lyreth, ihnen vor so vielen Jahren verloren gegangen, ihre Zähne rot und trotzig mit Blut. Wenn überhaupt sah er Teile seiner selbst in Jyn. Sie trug mit sich auch gezackte Kanten, die sich danach sehnten, von einer Bestimmung größer als sie selbst abgenutzt zu werden. Baze hatte dies in Chirrut gefunden. Jyn suchte noch immer.

„Jetzt bist du verloren.“, sagte Baze als Jyn die ferne Wand anstarrte. „Aber du wirst deinen Weg finden.“

Ihr Starren fiel auf ihn. „Und was weißt du davon?“

„Mein Orden ist tot.“, sagte er, „und die Stadt, in der wir lebten, ist weg. Wir trauern alle, kleine Schwester.“

Jyn schaute nach unten, beschämt. „Ich vergesse, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die leidet.“

„Nein, bist du nicht.“, sagte er fest. „Du bist außerdem nicht allein.“

„Danke.“, sagte sie und drehte den Kopf weg.

Unter seiner Hand hob sich Chirruts Kopf. „Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich,“, sagte Baze leise, „aber sprich dieses eine Mal nicht.“

Chirrut drückte einen Kuss auf seine Brust, und Baze wusste, er würde nie wieder verloren sein, solange Chirrut da war, um den Pfad vor ihm zu beschreiten.

 

…

 

Es war nicht der Fall des Tempels, der seinen Glauben brach. Chirrut hatte überlebt und er somit auch, und Baze würde einhundert Lebenszeiten dafür leiden. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sein Glauben nur eine blasse Spiegelung Chirruts war, der ihm wie eine frische Wasserquelle füllte, sauber und kühl und immer neu erfüllend. Bazes war eine endliche Ressource, und sobald sie ausgeschöpft war, blieb nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle.

Es passierte ein paar Jahre nachdem die Sturmtruppen den Tempel betreten und die beiden in die Stadt gebannt haben mit keiner anderen Bestimmung als Chirruts brennender Glaube an die Macht. Sie lebten noch immer, Baze nahm jeden gut bezahlten Job an und Chirrut tat, was er am besten konnte, was Ärger war, den er sich einbrachte und davor dann wieder gerettet werden musste.

Und dann kehrte Chirrut eines heißen Nachmittags wieder und sagte, „Nimm die Waffe runter. Sie sind Freunde.“

„Sie sind Klone.“, spuckte Baze, sein Blick auf die beiden Männer gerichtet, einer getragen zwischen Chirrut und dem anderen.

„Bitte.“, sagte der Klon. „Er liegt im Sterben.“

Baze schaute zu Chirrut, der sagte: „Wie sehen die beiden aus, Baze?“

Während des Krieges war eine Kompanie Klone kurz am Tempel stationiert gewesen. Es waren Männer gewesen, die sich nur im Aussehen ähnelten, und er erinnerte sich, nachdem Chirrut sie schnell und effizient mit dem Stab zu Boden geworfen hatte, auf welch einfache Weise sie Chirrut angefasst haben, als wäre er ein Bruder.

„Sie sehen aus, als bräuchten sie Hilfe.“, sagte Baze, legte seine Waffe ab und stupste Chirrut aus dem Weg, um das Gewicht des verletzten Klons zu nehmen.

„Was sind eure Namen?“, fragte Chirrut, als alle drei von ihnen durch die Nacht hindurch am Sterbebett saßen. Jedha war eine alte Stadt, die langsam starb, und es gab keine Medizin, das einen alten Körper davon abhielt, zu brechen. Sie nahmen jeglichen Schmerz, den sie konnten, und boten den Komfort an, nicht alleine sterben zu müssen.

„Wir haben keine Namen.“, sagte der Klon. „Nur Nummern.“ Er hielt die Hand seines Bruders, den Kopf gebeugt.

„Habt ihr.“, sagte Chirrut. „Ihr habt euch selbst Namen gegeben.“

„Das war ein anderes Leben.“

„Gute Soldaten folgen ihren Befehlen.“, sagte der sterbende Mann, Wörter undeutlich aber nicht weniger panisch.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung,“, sagte der andere, und hob die Hand des Klons an seine Lippen. „Es ist bald vorbei. Keine weiteren Albträume. Keine weitere Mission.“

Es war Mittag als der Klon starb, Körper weich und frei von Schmerz. Sein Bruder beugte sich über ihn, Stirn an Stirn, und seine Schultern ratterten mit seinem Schluchzen.

Baze nahm Chirrut mit sich, schmeckte die Trauer in seiner Kehle.

„Es gibt keinen Tod.“, sagte Chirrut leise. „Es gibt nur die Macht.“

Baze fühlte Wut in seiner Brust, scharf und schrecklich, als er sagte, „Diese Männer wurden erschaffen zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Sie verdienen mehr als die Macht.“

Es war das einzige Mal, dass er Chirrut die Worte genommen hatte. Chirrut drehte sich zu ihm, blinde Augen fixiert auf eine Stelle links von seinem Ohr.

„Du weißt, dass mich die Macht dir gegeben hat.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Nein.“, sagte Baze. „Du hast mich gefunden.“

Chirrut legte seine Knöchel an Bazes Wange. „Warum denn nicht beides?“

Der Klon räusperte sich, und Baze zog sich von Chirruts Berührung zurück. „Gibt es einen Ort, der ihn ehren wird?“, fragte er, die Tasche über seine Schulter geschwungen.

„Wir kümmern uns darum.“, sagte Baze.

„Du kannst gerne hier bleiben.“, sagte Chirrut.

„Nein.“, sagte der Klon. „Aber danke dir.“

Chirrut legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wirst du zurechtkommen?“

„Ich habe sein Gesicht.“ Und aus seiner Tasche zog er einen alten Truppenhelm mit grünen Ranken um die Augen gemalt. „Danke für eure Güte.“

Baze drückte ihm das Geld von seinem letzten Job in die Hand und ignorierte seinen Protest. Der Körper wurde zu einem kleinen Tempel der Mondgöttin gebracht, ein Überbleibsel des Pantora Ordens, der sich leise und schnell nach der Besetzung des Imperiums davon gemacht hatte. Dort wurde der Körper gewaschen und dann verbrannt, die Asche außerhalb der Stadtmauern verteilt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich überleben könnte.“, sagte Baze, als sie den Geruch von Tod aus ihren Zimmern lüfteten.

„Vielleicht musst du das, eines Tages.“, sagte Chirrut, Gesicht gerichtet in die Nachtbrise. 

Und Baze dachte, dass er nicht an eine Macht glauben konnte, die ihm Chirrut gegeben hatte, nur um ihm ihn dann wieder wegzunehmen. Er konnte nicht an so etwas Grausames glauben.

 

…

 

Yavin IV war bedeckt mit üppigen Wäldern, die Luft dick und schwer mit dem Geruch wachsender Dinge.

„Wie sieht es aus?“, fragte Chirrut.

„Grün.“, antwortete Baze, und dann als Chirruts Ellbogen in seine Seite stieß, „Es ist so grün wie Jedha rot war. Es bilden sich Wolken am Horizont. Es wird später regnen.“

„Oh gut,“, sagte Chirrut, „mehr Regen.“

„Ich soll euch ein Zimmer zeigen.“, sagte K2 ungeduldig. „Cassian hat mich informiert, dass ihr nur einen brauchen werdet.“

„Ich hätte gerne einen separaten Raum,“, sagte Chirrut, und sein Stab tappte auf dem Boden als sie K2 tiefer in die Basis folgten. „Du schnarchst.“

„Das bist du.“, sagte Baze. „Du bist so laut, du weckst dich selbst auf.“

„Bah.“, sagte Chirrut, und Baze wartete einen halben Schritt damit Chirruts Stab den Boden traf anstatt seines Fußes. „Ich hab noch nie Beschwerden gehört.“

„Das ist eine Lüge. Es gab einen Grund warum unsere Zimmer im Tempel am Ende des Flures waren. Du warst laut genug, um durch Stein gehört zu werden.“

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?“, sagte Chirrut, ein gewitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und Baze war viel zu alt für die Hitze, die sich unter seiner Haut ausbreitete.

„Das wäre also das alte Ehepaar Genecke, über das sich Cassian beschwert hat.“, sagte K2.

„So ist es leider, mein Freund.“, sagte Chirrut. „Es ist eine alte Gewohnheit, in die wir oft fallen.“

Wenigstens das stimmte. Chirruts Mund war nie still. Er konnte nicht einmal in Ruhe meditieren. Es hatte die alten Mönche beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht, aber Baze, trotz all seiner Beschwerden, fand Chirruts Gebrabbel beruhigend. Es war eine Erinnerung daran, dass er niemals allein sein würde, solange Chirrut da war, um jeden noch so unwichtigen Gedanken zu nennen, der ihm in den Sinn kam.

„In die du oft fällst.“, korrigierte Baze.

Chirrut drehte sich zu ihm. „Ich schätze, da ist ein Fünkchen Wahrheit drin. Ich habe schon immer vermutet, dass er mich nur geheiratet hat, um das letzte Wort zu haben.“

„Ich habe dich geheiratet um zu sehen, ob dich das ruhig stellen würde.“

„Das hat es, für eine Zeit.“, sagte Chirrut, und seine Finger schlüpften unter Bazes Ärmel, um die nackte Haut seines Handgelenks zu berühren. „Aber am Ende machte es das Problem nur noch schlimmer.“

„Das ist euer Zimmer.“, sagte K2 unverblümt. „Ich bemitleide eure Nachbarn.“

„Danke.“, sagte Baze, und schob Chirrut dann hinein. Er erkannte die Neigung seines Mundes und obwohl der Droid sich nicht für sie schämen konnte, tat Baze es. „Könntest du uns bitte informieren, wenn sich der Rat trifft?“

„Du scheinst mich mit einem Protokoll Droid verwechselt zu haben.“, sagte K2. „Das steht nicht in meiner Programmierung.“

„Dann finden wir unseren Weg zurück.“, sagte Baze, denn er konnte hören, wie ihn Chirrut auslachte. 

Die Tür zog sich zu K2s Gemurmel zu. Das Zimmer hatte nicht viel mehr als ein Bett, aber mehr brauchte er nicht. Vorsichtig legte er seine Ausrüstung ab, fühlte sich ungerade ohne ihr Gewicht auf seinem Rücken. Die Matratze gab unter ihm nach, und Chirrut wartete geduldig, bis er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Du weißt, wie das endet.“, sagte er, als Chirrut in den leeren Raum, den seine Beine machten, schritt. Chirruts Finger waren warm und sanft, als sie seine Stirn entlang und über seine Wangenknochen, den Schwung seines Kiefers fuhren.

„So etwas weiß ich nicht.“, sagte er, hob Bazes Kinn an. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir genau dort sind, wo wir sein müssen.“

„Die Macht hat dir das gesagt?“

„Ja.“ Chirrut beugte den Kopf, seine Lippen unglaublich sanft gegen Bazes Mund. „Du fühlst es auch.“

Er hat die Macht nie so gespürt wie Chirrut es tat. Er trug diese Sicherheit nicht mit sich, dass er im Dienste etwas Altem und Unerkennbarem handelte. Alles, was er hatte, war Chirrut und die leise Gewissheit, dass er dazu geschaffen war, an Chirruts Seite zu sein.

„Shhh.“, murmelte Chirrut gegen seinen Mund.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der redet.“

„Ich kann deine Gedanken hören.“ Chirruts Finger schlüpften unter seinen Kragen. „Sei hier bei mir.“

„Wann bin ich je woanders gewesen?“, fragte Baze, und küsste die Antwort von Chirruts Mund.

 

…

 

Er war 20 als Chirrut auf ihn zukam, sein Kinn vorgeschoben, und sagte: „Wie siehst du mich an?“

„Falls dies einer deiner Tests ist, dann hab ich keine Zeit dafür.“, sagte Baze. Die nasse Saison war kurz und trocken in diesem Jahr gewesen, und es gab genügend Arbeit, um das Getreide anzubauen, das der Tempel fürs Essen brauchte.

„Das ist kein Test. Wie schaust du mich an?“

Chirruts Hand hielt seinen Stab fest im Griff, und er verlagerte ständig sein Gewicht, als ob er gleich flüchten wolle. Baze hatte ihn nie vor etwas wegrennen sehen, nicht einmal, wenn er von Gegnern zwei Mal so groß umzingelt war.

„Ich verstehe nicht.“, sagte Baze sanft.

„Lyreth sagt, du schaust mich anders als alle anderen an.“ Die Frustration stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit meint.“

Chirrut war vorsichtig mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht gefahren, beinahe andächtig, als er über Bazes Stirn und Wangen, Nase und Mund gestrichen war, Gesichtsausdruck konzentriert und fokussiert, beinahe so, wie wenn er der Macht zuhörte. Aber er hatte nie Bazes Gesicht gesehen oder wie Bazes Blick auf seiner Kehle, seinem Kiefer verweilte. Er wusste nicht, wie Baze erweichte, jeder Zentimeter von ihm, als sie Schulter an Schulter in der harten Sonne Jedhas saßen.

„Ich seh dich an,“, sagte er, „als wärst du Chirrut.“

Chirrut runzelte die Stirn, als hätte man ihm ein Unrecht getan, sodass Baze lachte und seine Hand fing, Chirrut fühlen ließ, wie sehr Baze ihn anbetete.

„Oh.“, sagte Chirrut voll Wunder, fuhr mit dem Daumen über den Rand seines Lächelns.

„Ich weiß, du bist blind, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du auch noch dämlich bist.“

Chirrut legte zwei Knöchel unter sein Kinn. „Sei still.“, sagte er, und ließ ihre Lippen in einem süßen Kuss zusammenkommen.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, atemlos, sagte Baze: „Ich schau dich an, als wärst du das einzige, das ich jemals sehen will.“

Chirruts Lächeln war blendend und zeigte noch immer zu viel Zahnfleisch, und Baze wusste, dass es für ihn niemand anderes geben wird, in diesem oder im nächsten Leben.

 

…

 

Sie nahmen mit, was sie konnten, um sich auf Scarif vorzubereiten. Baze hing zusätzliche Ladegeräte an seinen Gürtel, verstaute Granaten und Sprengstoffe, während Cassian sich im Hangar nach Zeichen umschaute, dass ihr Plan aufgeflogen war.

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben.“, sagte Cassian, als sie ihre Fundstücke zurück zum Schiff brachten.

„Chirrut glaubt, dass wir hier gebraucht werden.“, antwortete er.

„Und das ist genug Grund für dich, hierzubleiben?“

Baze antwortete nicht, denn es war selbst für seine neuen Brüder offensichtlich. Es gab nur paar Konstanten in seinem Leben: es gab nie genug Wasser, die Sonne würde immer zu hell und heiß sein, und wo Chirrut hinging, folgte Baze. Wenn du einen finden wolltest, suchtest du nach dem anderen.

„Danke für eure Hilfe.“, sagte Cassian, und als sich die Stille streckte, „Ich habe gehört, ihr seid verheiratet.“

„Das hat jetzt jeder gehört. Der Idiot kann den Mund nicht halten.“

„Es gab da widersprüchliche Geschichten.“, sagte Cassian mit einem Lächeln.

„Er denkt gerne an Möglichkeiten, wie unsere Leben hätten verlaufen können.“, sagte Baze. „Seine Lieblingsgeschichte ist die, wo wir nach zehn Jahren Trennung wieder vereint werden. Er erzählt es sehr dramatisch.“

„Also stimmt das auch nicht?“ Als er seinen Blick bemerkte, sagte Cassian: „Ah, ja, eine dumme Frage. Ihr seid also schon lange zusammen?“

Chirrut wartete auf sie an der Laderampe des Schiffs, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, als ob er ihre Stimmen durch die Menge hören wollte.

„Für den einzigen Teil meines Lebens, der wichtig ist.“, sagte Baze.

„Ich freue mich für dich, mein Freund.“, sagte Cassian, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er voran ging.

„Ich habe mir diese Geschichte für den richtigen Moment aufgehoben.“, sagte Chirrut, als sich Baze zu ihm gesellte. „Es ist meine beste Arbeit. Mit der Erzählung habe ich ein Mal eine ganze Familie zum Heulen gebracht.“

„Es ist melodramatisch mit einem schwachen Erzählstrang.“

„Du magst es nur nicht, dass du derjenige bist, der wegen unerwiderter Liebe dahinschwindet.“

„Wie ich sagte, melodramatisch.“ Er schaute zurück in den Hangar, wo sich die vielen unterschiedlichen Rebellen versammelten. „Wir werden bald losfliegen.“

„Ja.“ Chirrut kam näher und legte eine Hand über sein Herz. „Wir sind dort, wo wir sein sollen.“

Baze legte seine Hand über Chirruts. „Ich weiß.“, sagte er, denn er zweifelte an vielem in seinem Leben, an der Macht, an sich selbst, aber nie an Chirrut. „Bleib in meiner Nähe.“

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein?“, sagte Chirrut und führte ihn dann die Rampe hoch und in das Schiff.

Es war Zeit.

 

…

 

Es gab einen Moment in ihrer Jugend, den Baze nah bei sich behielt, und sich durch die Jahre wie ein Lieblingsstück daran erinnerte. Es waren er und Chirrut auf den Straßen der Heiligen Stadt in den Jahren bevor die Republik gefallen war, als die Kristalle noch süß und klar im Tempel klangen.

Die Nacht kroch langsam heran und Chirrut lief der Saft einer überreifen Beere das Kinn herunter, und Baze fühlte, wie sich das Wissen, das er genau das hier zu tun hatte, in seinen Knochen niederließ. 

„Du hast es gefühlt.“, sagte Chirrut, denn selbst wenn er ein dünnes Ding war, das zu viel lächelte, las er Baze so einfach wie er atmete.

„Du hast das Benehmen eines Eopie.“, sagte Baze, wartete bis Chirrut den Saft wegwischte, bis er sagte: „Und was habe ich gefühlt?“

„Dass wir genau so perfekt sind.“, sagte Chirrut.

„Hat dir das die Macht gesagt?“

„Ich brauche die Macht nicht, um diese Wahrheit zu fühlen.“, sagte er, und dann schnappte er sich die Frucht aus Bazes Hand und rannte los, die Schritte schnell und sicher, als könnte er sehen.

Und Baze, wie immer, folgte dem Pfad, den ihm Chirrut vorgab.

 

…

 

Baze hatte die ersten 14 Jahre seines Lebens ohne Chirrut gelebt, aber er konnte diese letzten Momente nicht durch solche Qual leiden.

„Geh nicht.“, bettelte er, als er eigentlich meinte 'die Macht hat mich dir gegeben und sie kann dich nicht wegnehmen.'

Aber natürlich konnte sie das. Die Macht gab und nahm, und Baze wurde schwankend gegen den leeren Platz an seiner Seite zurückgelassen, so allein wie er in über 30 Jahren nicht gewesen war.

Dies waren die Fakten des Lebens: Glaube bedeutete Opfer, Rebellionen bauten auf Hoffnung, und Baze gehörte zu Chirrut.

Und dann, weil die Macht gütig sein konnte, in dem Moment bevor die Granate detonierte, schaute Baze hinüber zu Chirrut und dachte 'die Macht hat mich dir gegeben und dieses Mal finde ich dich.'

 

…

 

Dies ist die wahre Geschichte um die Umstände ihrer Hochzeit. Der Fall der Republik war mehr als zwei Jahre entfernt, und Baze und Chirrut lagen in ihrem Bett, nackt und schamlos. Die nasse Saison würde Jedha bald erreichen, die Nächte schwer und erdrückend mit dem Versprechen nach Regen. 

„Ich kenne dich schon mein halbes Leben lang.“, sagte Chirrut, sein Kopf auf Bazes Schulter, sein Arm über Bazes Brust. Es war zu heiß sich so zu berühren, eine ganze Seite entlang, aber Baze konnte Chirrut nie etwas verweigern.

„Ist es schon so lang?“, sagte er, und rechnete nach im Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe.“, sagte Chirrut, als ob es eine Wahrheit des Universums war. Alles brauchte Wasser um zu leben und Chirrut liebte ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass du nie einen Gedanken für dich selbst behältst.“, sagte Baze, und fühlte Chirruts Lächeln an seiner Schulter, denn Chirrut wusste durch die Wörter zu seiner Wahrheit zu suchen. Und dann, weil Baze Chirrut ein halbes Leben lang geliebt hat, sagte er: „Die einzige wichtige Hälfte meines Lebens ist die, in der du bist.“

Chirrut erhob sich über ihm in der Dunkelheit, seine Rippen wuchsen mit seinem Atem unter Bazes Handflächen, und sagte: „Ich hätte gerne, dass du mich heiratest.“

Es gab nicht genügend Licht, um Chirruts Gesichtszüge auszumachen, aber Baze würde ihn an der Berührung seiner Hand, an dem Atem aus seinen Lungen, an der Hitze seiner Haut erkennen.

„Ja.“, sagte er, der einzige Schwur, den er jemals freiwillig geben würde: „Ich werde dich heiraten.“

Chirrut lachte gegen seinen Mund, der Kuss ruiniert durch die Tatsache, dass sie beide nicht aufhören konnten, zu lächeln.

„Die Macht hat mich dir gegeben.“, sagte Chirrut, atemlos und voller Freude, und Baze drückte einen Kuss auf die Haut über seinem Herzen.

„Dann sind wir verheiratet.“, sagte er, und dort in der Dunkelheit, ihre Gelübde ausgetauscht, lagen sie zusammen; und die Zukunft entfaltete sich unter ihren Füßen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte so viel Spaß hiermit!
> 
> Thanks again to dharmaavocado for giving me permission! :)


End file.
